


Break My Heart

by aftokrateira



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cliche, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Armin, Female Eren Yeager, I'm Bad At Summaries, JeanEre is mentioned but they're not together, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Song: Break My Heart (Dua Lipa), Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftokrateira/pseuds/aftokrateira
Summary: Levi was sleeping soundly next to me and I couldn't help but smile. I got up carefully to go to the bathroom and almost tripped over Levi's pants that were still lying on the floor. I lifted them out of the way and heard something fall with a soft metallic sound. I put the pants on the bed and reached down, feeling the ground under the bed until I felt it and pulled it out. I couldn't see very well, so I took the small object with me to the bathroom. When I turned on the light, I could see it clearly in the palm of my hand.It was a wedding ring.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	1. Broken Heart

_I should've stayed home._

There was too much noise, too many people. The lights were lighting up the club intermittently and I saw everyone dancing, having fun, and having a good time. And I was sitting in a sticky little chair, in charge of the coats of my friends who had long since disappeared, invited by strangers to dance for a while and why not? have a hot moment. I was staring at my phone, trying to avoid all possible eye contact. I just couldn't find a way to feel good.

It had been almost two weeks since I'd broken up with Jean and the only progress I made was precisely taking a shower and allowing Mikasa to help me dress and get ready to go out. It had been days since I left my apartment. The wound was still very fresh. He'd dumped me for a coworker who, by the way, I couldn't even hate. After 3 years of trying to keep our relationship afloat, he found the harmony with her that we could never force between us. I wasn't as upset as I thought I would be. Our breakup had simply opened a hole in my chest so deep and painful that it did not allow me to feel anything other than sadness and frustration at not being enough.

When I went down my Instagram feed, a new publication of the aforementioned appeared before my eyes. It was a beautiful photo of them together at a romantic dinner at the same restaurant where I had begged him for months to take me to —. Son of a bitch ... —I whispered, immediately tapping the screen to see the tags on the photo. Her profile was just what I expected from a girl like Marcie: pictures of food, flowers, adorable selfies ... What did she have that I didn't? Was it her freckles? Her nose? I was in the middle of my stalking session when my cell phone suddenly turned off, making me curse. Of course I had forgotten to charge it before going to the club, thinking that I would not need it ...

—Are you still sitting here? — I could barely hear Mikasa's voice over the music. I shot her an unfriendly look and she rolled her eyes. She came over, sitting next to me. I immediately felt that there were several eyes glued to her and with good reason. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a white sequin dress with a very revealing low back. She stood out like nobody else —. Erin, I didn't bring you to babysit the coats.

— _You_ forced _me_ to come here.

—I didn't force you to come just so you could sit alone all night.

She raised a hand to get the attention of a waiter and ordered a round of tequila shots. Around the same time April appeared, asking for an extra one for herself.

—You should follow April's example —Mikasa said, to which the blonde blushed a little, but without hiding her smile. I noticed then that her lipstick was a little smudged and I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Well I'll be damned. April Arlert, the one who was unable to make her own order at a restaurant, had been hooking up with someone. Even she was getting out of her comfort zone —. Spill it, April.

—He's a lawyer! It's a dream, really. He even has his own law firm!

—Did you hooked up with him or did you interviewed him for a job? —I asked, to which she just laughed —. You want me to start networking at the club like her? I could use a new job —Mikasa nudged me just as the waiter reappeared with the shots, a plate of salt, and lemon wedges. Mikasa quickly put the glass in my hand.

—You take it and as soon as you do, you'll come with me. We'll go fishing — she said, even though I knew it was an order. I frowned. The sooner I did it, the sooner I could go back to the table to sink into my misery and at least Mikasa couldn't bother me with the excuse that I hadn't played along. I nodded reluctantly and drank the tequila in one gulp, feeling my throat and stomach burn. Almost immediately Mikasa grabbed my wrist —. Are you coming, April?

The blonde smiled again and shook her head, sipping her tequila and turning to go back to her mysterious lawyer. Mikasa tugged on my arm again and I walked behind her, wading through the couples and groups dancing on the floor without any inhibition. We walked almost the entire ground floor of the club and I had not seen anyone who caught my attention. I could only think of Jean and Marcie, at their dinner ... Oh, surely they would already be in his apartment. She would upload a picture of what she had eaten and then Jean would fuck her because that's what he liked to do. I felt a bitter taste in my mouth.

—Where do you think you're going? —Mikasa stopped me before I could take a step towards the table where I could be calm and sad —. Let's dance.

—I don't want to dance —I exclaimed, but she didn't seem to hear me and dragged me onto the floor, where we made up space. She began to dance, moving to the beat of the music, drawing male and female glances alike, and every now and then she would signal me to play along. I stayed still, uncomfortable, looking for an escape route that fortunately came when a blonde girl with very, very blue eyes approached Mikasa. I took advantage of that distraction to sneak up to the bar where I asked for a glass of water, thinking about how I could go back home. I knew that going to that club hadn't been a good idea because every minute that passed I couldn't help but feel worse and worse. My feet ached from my heels. My dress made me uncomfortable. I just wanted to go to bed in my pajamas, cry and watch reality shows about wedding dresses that I would never have because I would be alone forever.

—Do you mind if I sit with you?

I could perfectly hear a male voice above the music. I turned to look at him, ready to reject him, but I was speechless. The man in question was not only handsome, but his face seemed to have been carved by angels. He wore a black shirt that fitted perfectly what should be well-worked, firm arms and abdomen. The first few buttons were loose, letting me see more of his pale skin gleaming in the club lights. His dark gaze was still fixed on me and all I could do was nod, incredulous that such a guy was talking to me. I hadn't seen him when I went fishing with Mikasa. I would never have overlooked such a man.

—What are you drinking? —He asked, looking at my glass.

—Water — he raised an eyebrow and the shadow of a smile appeared on his face —. I ... I don't usually drink much —. He chuckled and called the bartender.

—Bring me two Manhattans— he said —. With cherries.

—I don't drink with strangers —I said immediately. He was unfazed by my words and instead held out a hand. Hesitantly, I took it and he gave me a gentle tug so he could speak into my ear.

—I'm Levi —he said, and his voice made me shudder. It was masculine, deep ... capable of melting butter —. And you?

—Erin—. He shook my hand in his before taking a step back.

—Nice to meet you, Erin —he smiled at me and I went weak at the knees —. Now that we're not strangers ...—he slid the glass in my direction. The amber liquid looked attractive, not to mention the bright red cherry that decorated it —. Did you come alone?

—Are you going to kidnap me? —I asked, without thinking my words and immediately closed my mouth. My question didn't seem to bother him, but he just took a swig of his drink, still looking at me. I cleared my throat —I came with my friends, but ...

—They dumped you — Levi said. I nodded, with a resigned expression. I took the glass and took a long swallow, gesturing at the strong taste. He laughed again —. I thought you were joking when you said you didn't drink much —I shook my head. He took another sip of his drink and encouraged me to try again, this time taking small, short sips to savor the cocktail —. I've been dumped too — he commented —. I came with a friend, he told me he'd go to the bathroom and ... he's probably taking the biggest shit in the world because he's been missing for almost an hour —I laughed and he seemed satisfied. It was the first genuine laugh I'd let out since the breakup. It felt really good.

Levi turned out to be a very good distractor. I liked the idea of staying at the bar talking with him and as we drank, the music and the lights stopped feeling annoyed and little by little I moved my feet or my head to the rhythm of the songs.

—Let's dance —I said suddenly, setting my glass on the bar. Maybe I was letting alcohol take over my actions for a moment. I wasn't drunk, but the pleasant tickle of the drink was beginning to settle in my body, relaxing me. I didn't know any of the songs completely, but I didn't mind sticking to the beat. I cannot say that I am an exceptional dancer, but I felt comfortable and sensual while moving my hips and waist. I felt Levi's warm hands on my waist, as if his heat penetrated the fabric of my dress. Each time he got closer to me, adapting to my rhythm, guiding me, sticking his body to mine. His fingers ran over my abdomen and my ribs in up and down motions. Every now and then they brushed my legs or came dangerously close to the hem of my dress. My back was close to his chest and I felt free enough to enjoy the movements that brought my butt to his crotch.

I felt his breath on my neck and our gazes met for a few seconds before I, driven by alcohol or spite, dared to kiss him.

Wasn't this what Mikasa wanted me to do? Finding a stranger, dancing with him, kissing him...

Levi's mouth tasted like cherry and whiskey. I raised a hand to caress his cheek as our tongues brushed, savoring each other. Something throbbed inside me. An urgency that I thought I would never feel again after breaking up with Jean. One of Levi's hands moved down my abdomen gently and as his fingers descended on my belly, his kisses traveled from my mouth to my neck. Then I felt him touch my crotch and I couldn't help moaning softly. I felt my pussy throb and burn, asking for more of those delicate and provocative touches. The heat was building inside me and again I sought his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck. He attracted me in the same way, as if he felt the same hunger as me.

Kissing him was on another level, unknown and addictive. I didn't know anything but his name and I didn't care. Desire was evident between us and grew as I tangled his soft dark hair around my fingers, feeling the tingle of his undercut in the palm of my hand. We separated for a few seconds, to catch our breath. His eyes shone and I felt his warm breath close. We exchanged glances for just a few seconds, but it didn't take more. He took me by the hand to lead me off the dance floor and onto the second floor of the club. Surely there he had been hidden from my sight. He guided me to the VIP area, away from the rest of the tables and hidden behind a large screen.

He sat on one of the dark chairs and pulled me back to him and I sat on his lap and kissed him again. His hands ran down my back, pressing the fabric of my dress, as if he wanted to reach my skin through it. Instinctively I wiggled my hips, to restart the rub from before, feeling a chill as I felt his crotch harden and grow as it rubbed against my already damp underwear. I didn't stop myself from letting out soft moans and gasps, especially when his hands squeezed my ass, caressing my buttocks with a mixture of perversion and softness that I hadn't known before.

I slid the tip of my tongue down his neck until I gently bit into his earlobe, which produced a satisfying growl from him. Levi spanked me, which pleasantly surprised me and made me moan. We continued kissing until I felt my lips swollen and an unbearable heat invaded us both. Levi stroked my body possessively and it was as if I had never been touched before. His hands explored my belly, my ass, and my breasts, squeezing them gently.

—I want to fuck you —he whispered in my ear, sending a chill through my entire body. He took one of my hands and brought it directly to his erect member. I felt my cheeks light up even more and I bit my lip —. I can't take it anymore. I want to feel you— I gulped and, wordlessly, I nodded, to which he half-smiled. He took his coat from the back of the sofa and stood up, offering me his hand.

We returned to the first floor and I asked him to wait for me at the entrance of the club while I collected my sweater and my purse. I hurriedly walked over to our table, where I found Mikasa chatting animatedly with the same blonde girl from before.

—Erin! —she called out my name when she saw me —. This is Annie ... —she said, though she seemed to forget what she wanted to say about her. It wasn't necessary, because they seemed quite close already. Annie's hand on Mikasa's thigh spoke for itself —. Where were you? —she asked. I went over to get my things.

—I'm leaving ... with someone— I simply said. It took her a second to understand it and she let out a shout of glee —. We'll talk tomorrow, okay? Tell April there will be tea! — I gave her a kiss on the cheek and I waved goodbye. Mikasa continued to celebrate my success for a moment before turning her attention back to Annie.

Returning to Levi, I was overcome by a sudden emotion and anxiety that I did not know how to control. The freezing air outside only made me realize how hot I was burning inside. Levi took my hand while we waited for the guy from the valet parking to return with his car. I must say that I don't know anything about cars, but it was a very nice model, with an elegant dark color and a sophisticated look. Judging from the valet's shocked look, it appeared to be a good vehicle. Levi opened the passenger door for me and hurried to get into the car.

Lights flashed through the window. I knew he was just as eager as I was because he took advantage of every red light to caress my leg, my cheek, or kiss me deeply until I was breathless.

As soon as we reached our destination, I couldn't help but be impressed. I recognized the building and knew we were in the upper part of town. Levi guided me inside and as we entered the elevator, he pushed me against the wall, kissing my neck shamelessly, touching me wherever he wanted, looking for a way to be closer. It was so pleasant to feel wanted in such a way that I just let myself go.

The doors jingled open and a stunning immaculate, elegant apartment appeared before my eyes that had his vibe wherever I looked. I didn't have much time to fully appreciate it, as he devoured my mouth again. He lifted me into his arms, carrying me into the main room, where he placed me on the bed and pinned me under his body.

My fingers brushed his skin but his shirt became a hindrance, so using a skill and dexterity I didn't know I possessed, I unbuttoned it and finally had access to his firm, bare abdomen. I ran my fingers over his muscles, rapt at the smooth texture of his skin, eager to taste it. Levi stripped off his shirt and dropped it to the side of the bed. He took me in his arms and in the blink of an eye I was in my underwear and he looked at me closely, as if he was ogling me. Just in the darkness of the room I could make out his smile and my skin prickled when I felt his lips kiss my neck, calmly going down my collarbones and the space between my breasts. My abdomen and my belly were covered with soft kisses. I felt his fingers play with my panties and his nails tickled me as he slid the fabric down my legs until they were removed. I held my breath for a few seconds, as his hands caressed me provocatively, getting closer and closer to my wet pussy. He gently parted my thighs and I felt his warm breath on me.

I sighed when I felt his tongue run through me and it was only a matter of seconds for the room to fill with the wet clicks of his mouth against my pussy. I spread my legs wider, raised my hips, seeking more of that delicious contact that made me gasp and moan of pure pleasure. His tongue made circular movements around my clit and I arched my back in the rush of pleasure it caused me. Levi seemed delighted to bury his face between my legs, because he was barely pausing to breathe and his hands were gripping my thighs, squeezing my skin, as if he didn't want to pull away. My belly contracted when I felt the tip of his tongue slide inside me, giving me an unfamiliar but delicious sensation. I tangled my fingers in his dark hair, pulling him closer to me as I felt the pleasure build more and more, threatening to make me explode. Before that happened, I tugged at his hair to make him lift his head so I could look at him.

—I don't want to come yet —I gasped —. I want to come when I have your dick inside me.

My words seemed to convince him, as he got out of bed and I heard the clink of his belt and his pants fell to the floor. But he didn't get on the mattress right away, instead he approached the edge of the bed, caressing my cheek with one hand while stimulating his erect member with the other. At the sight of it, I had little to gape. It was much bigger than I expected. His thumb slid down my lower lip, as if asking permission to enter and I indulged him, licking and sucking on him.

—You have beautiful lips —he said in a low voice, almost like a purr. He took his thumb out of my mouth and brought the tip of his penis closer to me —. Show me what you can do.

As if it were an order, I parted my lips to lick the tip, slowly. Little by little I was letting it enter my mouth completely, and even so, it did not fit me whole. A choking sensation brought tears to my eyes, but I didn't stop. I took his member with my hand and began to masturbate it, continuing to lick and suck it, enjoying its taste. From time to time he would push it until it touched my throat and this caused him a growl of pleasure that excited me more and more. With my free hand I decided to attend to that excitement by masturbating, feeling how wet I was. This seemed to attract his attention.

—Are you anxious? —he asked and I could tell from the tone of his voice that he was smiling —. Tell me what you want.

—I want you to fuck me — I asked bluntly, without gasping —. I want you to shove your cock deep into me and make me moan until I lose my voice ... Please — I added, tinting my voice with desire and lust that were already on the verge of driving me mad. He seemed satisfied with my request and before climbing to the bed, I saw his silhouette looking for something in the drawer of the night table. A few seconds later, he was already kneeling between my legs and I heard the familiar sound of a condom being opened.

I thought briefly about what was happening. I searched my mind for some regret or guilt, but found nothing but a longing to be possessed by this stranger who had approached me in a club. Perhaps the two sexless weeks I had been subjected to were causing havoc or perhaps I just wanted to find an escape from my sadness and loneliness. Either way, I was enjoying it like never before.

Levi groaned as he entered me and I felt that, even being so wet and aroused, it was difficult for me to adjust to his size.

—Shit —he muttered —. You're so tight ...—he moved closer to my face and his hands pinned my wrists against the mattress —. You're amazing —he said before kissing me wildly again. His hips moved slowly, as if he too was getting used to my insides. He straightened up again and released my hands to grasp my thighs and raise my hips. In that new position I felt him go deeper and was unable to contain a loud moan. He increased the rhythm of the thrusts and my voice rose higher and higher, at times mixing with his.

Suddenly, he released my legs and tugged on my bra, pulling it up to release my breasts. He took them in his hands, teasing my nipples until they were hard. This seemed to be his goal, as he descended to catch one of them in his mouth, sucking gently on it. That new stimulus gave me a new wave of pleasure and I moved my hips too, to adjust to his rhythm, moaning his name. I slid my right hand over my abdomen and, as he penetrated me, I stimulated my clit with my fingers, taking me a level beyond the pleasure I was experiencing.

My thoughts were only filled with Levi: his body, his hands, his voice, his tongue. There was nothing else I wanted in the world but to have this man make me his for the rest of eternity. The way his body fit in with mine was nothing like the way Jean and I had sex. What I had with Levi totally overshadowed Jean's routine caresses. It was wonderful.

At one point, Levi took out his member and, with impressive dexterity, he shifted positions and put me on all fours. I pressed my chest to the mattress and raised my hips as high as possible.

—Erin ...—he said breathlessly, grabbing my ass, squeezing it —. You're the most magnificent thing I've ever seen in my fucking life —he then gave me a loud spanking and shoved his dick back into me, filling me completely. Our skins collided in a delicious symphony that matched my moans and gasps so well. Occasionally he would spank me again and each time he did it brought me one step closer to ecstasy. I felt his hand tangle through my hair and tug on it, making me arch my back until I felt his breath on my neck, rough, wild. His other hand was already taking care of caressing my clitoris once more and the stimulation of his fingers was delicious and unbearable.

—Ah, Levi! —I moaned his name, lost in pleasure, about to lose control —. I'm coming! My God, I'm coming! —I exclaimed and he accelerated his thrusts. With a delicious contraction and a heavenly burst, orgasm invaded me, plunging me into a state of pure pleasure that made my skin tingle. A few seconds later I felt his hands grip my hips, digging his fingers into my skin. He moaned my name and I knew we had both reached the height of pleasure at the same time.

He pulled away from me and I laid down on the bed, while he went to the bathroom. My heart was pounding and I was trying to regulate my breathing. With some difficulty I ended up removing my bra and the brush of the cold sheets with my warm skin felt delicious. After a couple of minutes, Levi came back and laid down on the bed next to me. I wondered whether I should get close to him or not. I didn't think he wanted to cuddle after sex, because, after all, we were just two strangers who had made out. I turned to see him and he was staring blankly at the ceiling. I was able to appreciate his profile more closely and felt an uncontrollable urge to caress his cheek. As if reading my mind, he turned his face and our eyes met.

—Do you want to spend the night here? —he asked suddenly. I couldn't see his face clearly so I didn't know if he meant it or not. I was silent for a few seconds, thinking about my answer. I wanted to stay, of course, but didn't know what that entailed. Maybe he was just being nice and didn't want to be that jerk who throws the girl out of his apartment after fucking her —. It's late —he added —. I don't want you to go home alone. I'll take you home tomorrow —. That was a very kind offer —. —Besides ... I want to see you again —he said and his words took me by surprise. I thought maybe my pussy had bewitched him enough to say that... Although maybe it was just a very decent request to have casual encounters on a regular basis. I thought about it for a moment.

—Sounds good to me— I replied, leaning on my side to face him. I heard him sigh, as if in all that time he had held his breath. I was startled when I felt his hand caress my cheek. He was the one who got closer to me and the closeness made me slightly nervous. His hand traveled down my lower back, drawing me to him and our skins brushed once more, causing me to shiver. Maybe he wasn't just looking for sexual relief. Levi settled in to hug me to his chest and seemed to be cooing down as he stroked my back. I won't deny that it was a very comfortable feeling, but I was a bit confused about it. I've never heard of a one-night stand that ended with cuddling in the aforementioned bed. At least That was not what my friends had told me about one night stands. I placed a hand on his chest, feeling his heart beat. A pleasant warmth ran through my body. Was I getting carried away by my stupid romanticism? I let my mind wander for a few seconds.

Levi had been an interesting surprise that night. Not just because of the sex, but because at the club it had been so easy for me to talk to him. He had made me laugh and even forget how lonely I had felt the last few days. I liked the feeling. It was like regaining a part of me that I thought had disappeared along with my relationship with Jean. Maybe it wasn't so bad being like this, holding each other, together. It felt like a preamble, a risk that I was willing to take, despite my bad past experience. I couldn't live trapped in my bitterness. Maybe Levi would be the breath of fresh air I needed. I also wanted to see him again. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me slowly, feeling a small flame of warmth ignite in my chest.

A few hours later I woke up. Levi was sleeping soundly next to me and I couldn't help but smile. I got up carefully to go to the bathroom and almost tripped over Levi's pants that were still lying on the floor. I lifted them out of the way and heard something fall with a soft metallic sound. At first I thought it was Levi's belt buckle, but the impact hadn't been that strong. It was something smaller. I put the pants on the bed and reached down, feeling the ground under the bed until I felt it and pulled it out. I couldn't see very well, so I took the small object with me to the bathroom. When I turned on the light, I could see it clearly in the palm of my hand.

It was a wedding ring.


	2. Broken Lipstick

It was the fifth night that I went to the same bar and I was starting to feel pathetic and sad. There were no traces of her. It was as if she had vanished into thin air after leaving my apartment in the early morning. I would have thought it had been a figment of my imagination, but the message that she had written on my bathroom mirror showed how real it had been and what she thought of me:

**FUCK YOU, YOU CHEATING FUCK**

I would have called her crazy if she hadn't left my wedding ring in the sink along with the crime weapon: a red, broken lipstick without a lid. It didn't really surprised me that she drew conclusions when she found it, much more after our meeting. I couldn't blame her. I knew that was why she had escaped from my apartment as soon as she had a chance, but I really wanted to see her again so I could explain the situation to her.

I was not a cheater and never would be. That kind of life is pathetic and impractical to me, not to say that screwing someone else's feelings for an affair is something only a shitty person could do. The reason why she found my ring was because that night at the club, I had officially taken it off to symbolize that I had finally put a closure on my failed marriage. Erwin had taken me to the club precisely to celebrate my divorce - which he himself had carried out as my lawyer - and to help me clear my mind.

Honestly, I felt ridiculous. I no longer felt young enough to go to those places and seeing so many twenty-somethings made me feel outdated. I didn't recognized many songs and had seriously thought about leaving, especially when Erwin had suddenly disappeared. The last time I'd seen him, he was talking animatedly to a little blond woman who, at best, was about 21 years old. I would have liked to interrupt him to tell him I wanted to leave, but from one moment to the next he was gone, leaving me alone in that private room with nothing to do, see or drink. I waited for him for a long time, but when half an hour passed without hearing from him, I resolved that I would have one last drink before leaving.

It was at that moment that I saw her.

She looked uncomfortable, standing by the bar, as if she was hiding from someone and I assumed that was precisely what she was doing. Still, I couldn't help but notice that she was one of the most attractive women I'd ever seen. Her brown hair fell to the middle of her back, soft coppery waves that glinted in the lights of the dance floor. She was wearing an off-the-shoulder blue dress, which allowed me to see her collarbones and golden skin. What had convinced me to approach her were her eyes. Big and the color of the ocean, framed by thick lashes. It was hard to believe that I hadn't seen her before.

I sighed, drinking what was left on my glass and put the money on the counter before leaving.

Since that night I hadn't stopped cursing myself for not asking for her number or even knowing her full name. I hated the idea of her just assuming the worst of me, especially when she couldn't be more wrong. I wanted to wake up and see her, chat with her, and take her somewhere decent. I would have liked to see her, kiss her and feel her so much ... It was like being drugged with a feeling that everything was finally on its place, a feeling that I craved all my married life.

My phone vibrated in my pocket.

—What do you want, Erwin?

—Are you free tonight? —. Judging from the background noise, he seemed to be in some bar or restaurant —If so, why don't you drop by with us? It'll do you good, Levi, to take a little break from your endless search.

—Who is _"we"_? —I wasn't particularly excited about going out with him and who I imagined he was with. The truth is I did not feel with the tolerance necessary to bear Hanji.

—Are you coming or not, midget? —. Speaking of the devil, I heard the brunette's voice, shouting into the phone, over Erwin's voice. I sighed heavily, ready to decline the invitation, but thought better of it. Maybe _I should_ take a break. Erin had left my life for a reason, hadn't she? This fact didn't make me happy, but I had to face it. It was practically impossible for me to see her again.

—I'm on my way.

***

As expected, they were almost all there. Hanji, Moblit, Mike and Nanaba. The only new face was sitting next to Erwin with a sheepish smirk on her freckled face and constantly clutching strands of blonde hair. I sat next to her.

—This is April —Erwin said, introducing her to me —She's my date tonight... maybe you remember her from the club?— Ah, yes. I remembered her, of course. I raised my eyebrows with some amazement and a little envy. April gave me a friendly smile and I just nodded, trying not to think about the fact that maybe at that moment Erin would have sat next to me if it wasn't for the unfortunate misunderstanding between us.

Fortunately, the conversations didn't involve much participation on my part, although I must admit that listening to Hanji's nonsense helped a lot to clear my mind, even for a little while. I constantly looked away from anywhere, until I was struck by the fact that April's cell phone screen began to light up constantly vibrating. She'd ignored the messages at first, but then began to respond quickly, trying not to look rude.

—Is everything okay? —I heard Erwin ask her in a low voice. She barely nodded, putting the phone aside.

—Yes —she answered with a sigh —. It's just the girls...They're asking me if I'm going to movie night with them —she explained and her screen lit up again. I didn't want to be a gossip, but she was literally sitting next to me. It wasn't difficult to hear them —. I thought they weren't going to do it. After all, Erin has been...

And as soon as he mentioned her name, the cell phone vibrated with an incoming call from Erin. Instinctively I became alert. Maybe it was a coincidence, nothing more. How many Erins could there be in the city? There were surely hundreds. After a few seconds, the photo of the aforementioned appeared on the screen and I almost had a heart attack.

There she was, smiling and squeezing April in a tight hug. It was only a fraction of a second until the blonde answered the call and got up to speak privately.

—You've got to be fucking kidding me— I murmured and leaned towards Erwin —. Hey ...—I caught his attention —. I think your girlfriend knows the girl I'm looking for —I whispered, but maybe I didn't do it low enough.

—Which girl?! —Hanji croaked, interrupting herself in mid-sentence. I shot her a venomous look but she was already immune to my temper. All eyes turned to me, interested —. Oh my God, do you mean _that girl_ you told us about, Erwin?

—Congratulations, Levi! —Mike said to me and now my annoyance was focused on Erwin, who shrugged with a smile on his face. God damn it. I promised to myself that I would never tell him anything ever again.

—What kind of lame ass lawyer are you? Spreading confidential information with anyone...— I mumbled —. How much did you tell them?

—Most of it, actually— Hanji admitted —. He told us that it was an intense meeting between the two of you, but at midnight, poof! The spell was broken and your little Cinderella escaped.

—That's gross —I murmured —. I won't tell you anything again, you piece of shit —Erwin laughed and patted me on the arm. I rolled my eyes.

—Come on, Levi, they're our friends. I think they deserve to know the story —he said —. Why don't you ask April about her?

I couldn't just do that. Something that I had left out of the story was the part where Erin had written me a hate message on my bathroom mirror. If April was her friend, she most likely only knew shitty stuff about me and identified me as "the husband who was unfaithful to his wife" that her friend had slept with. I just nodded, and fortunately the conversation turned around, just as April returned to the table.

—I'm sorry, Erwin, but I think I'll have to leave early —she said to him, although she didn't seem very animated —. Mikasa wants us all to meet up at Erin's —he nodded and then looked at me. I didn't say anything, but it wasn't necessary, since the idiot opened his mouth for me.

—I'll take you where you tell me when we finish dinner, okay? —he answered and she took a seat, finally putting the cell phone in her bag —. By the way, April, Levi told me that he seems to recognize your friend Erin from somewhere.

The girl turned to see me, surprised. Her blue eyes scrutinized me completely, as if she was trying to recognize me. I cursed to myself and cleared my throat.

—I saw her picture when she called you. I didn't want to be nosy —I hastened to say—. I saw her face and it seemed somewhat familiar, but surely it's a coincidence.

April didn't say anything immediately, but seemed to be thinking her words.

—Really? —she asked —Hmm ... —she narrowed her eyes but then shrugged, as if drawing her own conclusions —. Oh well ... I can show you the photo more closely, if you want to confirm ...—she took her bag and pulled out her phone. I panicked but couldn't say anything. She tapped the screen a couple of times and she showed me the photo that I had seen and I was able to appreciate it more closely. Of course it was her. I would recognize those eyes anywhere — Is this her?

—Mh? — I blinked, distracted, but then I cleared my throat —Ah, uh ... Yes, I think it's her, but it doesn't matter, I didn't really talked to her that much...— then I remembered her lips, her moans and I felt a chill —. She just seemed familiar to me. Thanks, April —the blonde smiled at me and put her phone back on her bag.

—Have you been to Rose's?— I looked at her, a little confused —It's a big coffee shop on the main avenue — she continued —. Erin works there on weekends. Maybe you've seen her there —she commented and it was the best thing she could have told me. I had never set foot in that cafeteria but now I knew where to look for Erin. I knew my face had suddenly lit up because Hanji made a mocking comment about it, but I didn't care.

I could see Erin again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing anymore to this but... yeah. Now you know Levi's not awful.  
> Let me know if you want me to keep adding to this story (I will do it slowly because I'm not planning any of it) I'll accept any kind of suggestions.


	3. Broken Cup

I knew that sooner or later I would have to return to reality. My boss would not bear another period of absence from me and I did not want to lose my job, even when I was feeling so bad. Would my suffering never end? I was beginning to believe that men were bad luck and that maybe I should get away from them once and for all.

I was still pretty mad at Levi. Just thinking about him made my stomach turn and I was filled with an anger that was difficult to suppress. If there was one thing I couldn't bear, it was an unfaithful man, much less one so shameless and so cynical as to seek an affair with a girl he had just met.

When I left his apartment, I didn't even care about how I looked. I just rushed to gather my things, get dressed, and leave, totally embarrassed. In the elevator I could see my reflection and I couldn't help but think that I had accidentally hurt another woman and guilt was creeping up my back like a bunch of annoying poisonous critters. It was the last thing I needed: to become a home breaker. Surely his poor wife was waiting for him for dinner that night and ... what if he had children? What a disgusting man! All I could think about was how unpleasant it seemed to me, and inevitably I ended up thinking about my father, who, like Levi, had also been unfaithful to my mother countless times. The son of a bitch even had another family!

I pushed open the cafeteria door, ringing the welcome bells. I smiled at Sasha and Connie, who were currently behind the bar and preparing drinks. I rushed into the locker room to change into my uniform.

—I thought you weren't coming today, Erin. —Historia smiled at me when I walked in. She was putting her things in her locker, ready to go home. I envied her so much for always having morning shifts.—I already told the boss that I could cover your shifts.

—Aw, you're so sweet —I said, touched.—But I highly doubt that that horrible old man will give in to your charms ... I don't think he even has a soul — I muttered.

—And you'll be out of a job if you don't shut your mouth, Jäeger.— I froze in my place, barely peeking around the side of my locker door. My boss was standing there, looking at me with an unfriendly face and his mean eyes shone with anger. —What a surprise to see you here! Hasn't another grandmother of yours died by chance? Maybe I should make a wish now that you've brought your lazy ass to work ...

—Sorry, Mr. Shadis— I murmured. My throat felt quite dry from fear. Actually, as bad as I talked about him, the guy terrified me. His face was lined with an eternal frown, and his eyes were sunken into his face, shadowed by dark circles under his eyes. Honestly, I did believe that he had sold his soul in exchange for opening the cafeteria. —I will not be absent again.

—Like hell you will, Jäeger— he replied. —I hope you're prepared to roll shifts for the next few months. No more vacations for you. —I just nodded and let out a sigh when he was gone, not realizing I'd been holding my breath. Historia patted me on the back, like she wanted to comfort me, and left.

It wasn't the best job in the world, but it was the only thing that gave me the livelihood to pay my bills. I hadn't found anything better and, in addition, the schedule was ideal to be able to go to university the rest of the week. Of course, my mother sent me money from time to time, but it wasn't enough to be totally independent as I wanted. Being a waitress at Rose's wasn't too bad. At least my co-workers were nice and I recognized most of them because we went to the same university. The only thing that sucked was my boss.

I spent the early afternoon going back and forth between tables and dealing with a couple of difficult customers. There was a specific table that would not leave me alone because there was constantly something wrong with their order. If it was not the temperature of the coffee, it was that the muffins were cold, hard or dry. The worst part of all? They hadn't even tipped me. It really was being a crappy day.

When I returned to the locker room to take advantage of my fifteen minute break to eat something, the sadness and frustration of the entire week came back to me. My boyfriend had left me for someone else, I slept with a married man, and I had also ruined my best lipstick by writing an insult on the mirror in his bathroom. Not to mention, I had a horrible job and would probably still have it even after I graduate. Maybe I just had to resign myself to the fact that I was very unlucky and that no matter what decision I made, it would always be that way.

—Erin.— Sasha peaked into the dressing room. I looked at her and she motioned for me to come closer. My downtime was over, so the best thing I could do was face fate and try to be as strong as possible. The brunette put a cup of black coffee in my hands. —It's for table five.— she said, and her tone seemed rather strange to me. She had a mysterious expression on her face, but I couldn't ask questions because I felt Shadis's gaze on me.

I went to the table and when I saw who it was I was stunned.

Levi got up when he saw me and I backed away, bumping into a customer. I dropped the mug to the floor, splashing all over with boiling coffee and not only that, but the customer I had bumped with had also spilled the coffee on himself, staining his shirt and pants. It was a split second, but chaos broke out almost immediately.

The man started yelling at me and I immediately bent down to start picking up the pieces of broken porcelain. I could hear Shadis shouting my name in the distance. I saw out of the corner of my eye that Levi had also knelt to help me, and the cynicism of his actions filled me with rage again.

—Let me help you —he told me, and I indignantly slapped his hand so he wouldn't touch me. The action not only rendered him speechless, but also caused me to cut the palm of my hand with the piece of cup he was holding.

—Do not touch me! —I yelled.

—JÄEGER! —Shadis' voice rumbled like thunder through the compound and I knew I'd screwed up. I shot Levi a venomous look, finished picking up the mug pieces, and stood up, turning my back on him and the customer Sasha was trying to calm down. —To my office, now!

Needless to say, a few minutes later I left the cafeteria through the back, juggling my belongings and holding back tears to keep from crying out of anger. Shadis hadn't even thought about it before he fired me, he simply threw his best insults at me and ordered me not to set foot in his cafeteria again. I hadn't even had time to put a band-aid on my hand wound that hurt horribly.

—Erin!— I picked up my pace even more when I heard Levi's voice.

—Leave me alone!— I exclaimed, barely looking over my shoulder. —I've got pepper spray!

—Erin, please, I just want you to listen to me! —Levi was getting closer and closer and I lost my patience with each passing second. What did he want me to hear? The classic speech of an unfaithful man? No thanks. Also because of him I had been fired! Did he want to screw my life until I jumped off a building or what? I stopped abruptly and faced him.

—No! I'm not going to listen to you, I don't want to listen to you!— I exclaimed. —Look what you caused! I've lost my job! —I felt a lump form in my throat. He looked stunned and his expression made me even more angry. —How did you find me?!— I asked. —I think I made it very clear that I never wanted to see you again, you unfaithful and lying piece of shit ...

—Just let me explain ...—He was silent for a few seconds and I noticed that he was looking at my injured hand. By pure instinct I put it in my jacket pocket — I didn't mean to get you fired, I just want to talk to you about what happened that night.

—I don't want to know anything about you.Wasn't it enough for you to humiliate me that night? —I asked, and the mere memory of how excited I was made me feel nauseous. I didn't think anyone could be able to hurt me like that in such a short time. I shook my head. —I don't want to see you again in my fucking life.

—Erin… —Ugh, he had even perfected that horrible tone of regret. I had already heard it so many times, when my father asked my mother for forgiveness, that it was hard for me to believe it. —At least ... at least let me fix your job.— He stammered, patting his pockets. He pulled out a business card and handed it to me. I looked at it like he was showing me a piece of shit. —I have an advertising company. I'll give you a job, it won't have anything to do with me, I swear.

I looked at the card for a few seconds and narrowed my eyes, looking at him, searching for lies in his words and in his gaze. Despite my pride prompting me to spit in his face or slap him, my reasoning reminded me that being unemployed I would not be able to pay my rent and would have to go back to live with my mother and probably drop out of college. I snatched the card from him without glancing at it and put it in my pants pocket.

—Don't think I'm going to give in that easily just to stop you feeling remorse —I muttered. —I'm just taking it because I want you to leave me alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm writing this like a romantic comedy so don't expect much logic, okay? it's just fun to write and i sure hope it's fun to read! Tomorrow I'll update "my sweet boy", so, thank you for being patient and supportive!


	4. Broken Pen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR LEAVING YOU FOR SO LONG!  
> I've been having the weirdest week, like, next level surreal.  
> I just moved states and it's been very messy and weird because I feel kinda lost here but today I was able to write this chapter on my phone while thinking about my life.  
> Thank you so much for being patient and keep on reading my work <3  
> I hope you like it <3  
> Again, thank you so much and I'm very sorry for leaving you for so long but I'm finally back!

Hanji's laugh was unbearable and was wearing my patience. I felt humiliated, although more than that, I think it just reminded me of how pathetic my attempt to get close to Erin had been. Two weeks had passed and I hadn't heard from her but Hanji was very amused that every time my secretary notified me of a visit, I was excited like a puppy waiting to be adopted at a shelter. I knew I shouldn't have told her.

—Don't you have work to do, four eyes?— I asked in the most poisoned tone I could but to which she was already immune. She just shrugged and rocked in the chair across from me, grinning at me. I clicked my tongue and she giggled again.

—Come on, Levi. Cheer up. —she said and I rolled my eyes.

—I screwed up ...— I admitted with a resigned sigh. I had already analyzed it in a thousand different ways on my sleepless nights. The way I tried to approach her had been the worst and, surely, apart from being unfaithful, she would also recognize me for being a stalker freak. Not only that, but because of my recklessness she had lost her job and, by extension, I no longer knew where to find her.

Asking April again was out of the question as Erin had probably already told her about the job-busting stalker who chased her for almost a block and my reputation was badly damaged by now. I felt Hanji put an arm around my shoulders and even though I didn't usually like her suffocating hugs, I found it quite comforting.

—Don't beat yourself up like that, Levi. —she gave me a gentle squeeze. —Sometimes there are things in life that only have to happen to us once and that's it. I think that instead of suffering it, you should at least think about how good the moment was.

I wasn't at all excited by that prospect. Maybe I was too used to always getting what I wanted and losing Erin to some stupidity of mine hurt my pride. I then thought about what I should have done, like talk to her properly or take her to another calmer and quieter place ... Although that would have meant that I would have missed the glory of having her body and her lips at my mercy to feel her and taste her ...  
There was not a night that I did not remember the feel of her skin, its aroma and its warmth. It seemed that the echo of her voice had been trapped in the walls of my apartment, reminding me of the sweetness and softness of her moans. I sighed, shaking my head. I figured I'd just have to masturbate in the bathroom before bed until I forgot about her.

—Mr. Ackerman? —The voice of Mina, my secretary, made me turn towards the door. She had just peeked out, shyly. The poor thing had ended up fulfilling the tasks of secretary and assistant after my divorce. She cleared her throat and looked at a sticky note in her hand. —Someone has come to see you, but I told her you were at an important meeting ... Should I tell Miss ...? —she took another look at the note. —...Ral? Should I tell her to come over some other time?

Hearing her, Hanji released me, making a mocking gesture in my direction. That was the last thing I was missing. I couldn't help frowning, though it wasn't too surprising that Petra was still stopping by.

—No. Show her in, Mina. Thank you. —The girl nodded and left, followed by Hanji. I sat down at the desk to pretend to be busy. I knew there were many things to talk about with her, far beyond the divorce.

After a few minutes, Petra came into my office. She had cut her hair down to her chin and the truth was that she looked pretty calm. She was wearing a very nice and formal dark green dress. It was a dress that she used to wear when we went out to dinner. I figured why he was wearing it. She sat across from me.

—Hi, Levi —she smiled at me and I tried to do the same, although it took a while. She tucked a lock of auburn hair behind her ear —. I came for the letters.

—What letters? — I asked, raising an eyebrow. I glanced at the to-do list Mina left on my desk. There was nothing about any letter. Petra made a puzzled gesture.

—Two days ago I called for you to write me two recommendation letters —she explained, taking out her cell phone —. I need them for my new work.

—Mina didn't told me anything about that—I murmured, but opened my laptop anyway —. I'll write those now, do you mind waiting? —she shook her head.

—You haven't found a replacement yet —she commented, breaking the silence after a couple of minutes. I kept typing without saying anything, trying to write a convincing letter for whoever wanted to hire her. Obviously I tried to be biased —. The girl at the desk outside ... Mina. She's your secretary, right?

—Yes. She offered to cover for you while I find a replacement —I said, not delving too deeply —. I haven't had much free time to find someone else.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw that there was a strange glint in her expression. I knew it made her feel triumphant that she had quit and that I hadn't found someone to do her job. The truth was that Petra had been a very good assistant. She knew me better than anyone and it was that closeness that had made us decide to get married. The problem was that I didn't know anything about her and, when I met her, I knew immediately that we weren't looking for the same things.

The printer purred for a few seconds and then I took the letters to sign them silently. To place an uncomfortable cherry on top of this cake, my pen was apparently out of ink, despite the fact that it was new and I never used it for anything but signing papers. I shook it a few times while trying not to look at Petra. When the ink finally came out, it was too dense and my sign was kinda smudged on the paper.

—Do you need anything else? —I asked, sliding the letters across the desk for her to take them.

—I want to know when I can go to your apartment — she replied —. There are some things that I've left there.

—Mh ...—I frowned. I didn't really like the idea, but I figured the problems wouldn't magically disappear just by signing a legal paper —. This weekend. Is that okay?

—I'll call you before going there —her phone started ringing and she was quick to reply. I immediately noticed the change in her tone of voice and in her expression —. Yes, I'm still here ... I already have them. Are you already outside ...? —she paused briefly, then smiled. It had been a long time since I'd seen her smile like that, so I could imagine who she was talking to on the phone —Okay, honey. I'll be down in a moment —she hung up the call and didn't look at me at all, just took the letters and put them in her bag. She got up and thanked me silently —. Have a nice day, Levi. See you.

When she left the office, I let out a heavy, tired sigh. I was beginning to believe that dealing with such visits would never get easier.  
Things between Petra and I had ended up tense and uncomfortable and it was a feeling that was palpable in the environment every time we saw each other. I felt my head hurt and I asked Mina for some aspirin and that I didn't want to receive anyone else for the rest of the day. It took a while for her to get the pills but I couldn't be mad at her. She had already done enough doing a job that didn't correspond to her and I made a mental note for raising her salary.

The rest of the afternoon I devoted myself exclusively to my work, without thinking about anything else. It was the only way my thoughts stopped haunting me, at least for a little while. Having a busy mind helped me from keep sinking into a bottomless pit.

It was not long before my day was finished. The migraine was killing me and my mood had only worsened as the hours passed. My employees' gaffe was always a good distraction from my personal life, but it was a pain in the ass in my work life. Somehow I always ended up fixing someone else's mess.

I was gathering my things to go to a work in which the resident had screwed up with some measures when I saw Mina lean again at the door of my office. She saw me in a hurry and I knew she was hesitant to open her mouth.

—What do you need? —I asked, perhaps too abrupt. She stammered something I didn't understand and she must have noticed the exasperation in my gaze.

—I-I know you told me you didn't want visits from anyone, Mr. Ackerman, but ...

—I can't receive anyone now, Mina, I'm about to leave.

—I know, sir, I've already told the lady, but she's being very insistent.

Petra had returned? I would not be surprised, that woman had a terrible habit of forgetting what she needed and we always ended up going back to a restaurant or to the apartment because she had forgotten something silly like her watch or a bracelet. Instinctively I glanced around to see if she had left anything.

—Tell the lady to come later, I can't see her now—. I snapped impatiently. Mina hesitated and I had to take a deep breath. I put my things on the desk and decided to go out myself, forcing myself not to be a shit to poor Mina, who I knew was terrified of me.

As I walked out to the reception, I expected to see Petra's embarrassed expression, but quite the contrary, I was met with a very familiar frown.  
She looked furious, as if her patience had run out, and yet Erin was like a divine apparition to me. A divine and wrathful apparition.

—I'm coming for the job you offered me, freak—she said simply, crossing her arms —. Are you going to give it to me or not?


	5. Broken Printer

I was trying very hard not to get carried away by the feeling that I was betraying my pride and dignity. Seeing Levi again stirred up violent feelings inside me, but I had to do my best not to get carried away by them. After all, working for him was my last option and I hoped it would be my salvation too. Since I lost my job at the cafeteria, I hadn't been able to find absolutely any other place where they wanted to hire me or offered me only part-time shifts. I had already spent part of my savings on paying the rent and buying some food, and I flatly refused to ask my parents for money, least of all my friends. Nor could I afford to drop out of school, if studying had been the main reason why I had decided to live alone.

Levi took his cell phone out and gestured to his receptionist.

—This way, miss. —the girl indicated to me, pointing to the corridor through which Levi had left and which I assumed led to his office. Once inside I couldn't help feeling some wonder. The place was spacious and well lit. The floorboard appeared to be real wood and the decorations were understated and professional, which made it look quite elegant and, of course, very expensive.

—Can I offer you water, coffee or tea, miss?

—Uh ... Water , please.

She instructed me that I could sit in front of the dark wood desk to wait and, although I did it for a few minutes, I couldn't help getting up to browse the shelves, see the framed photographs on the walls, and look closely at the models displayed in the display cases.

I honestly didn't know exactly how long I waited in the office, but when Levi came back, I had already seen the office from cover to cover.

—Sorry for making you wait,— he excused himself. He seemed surprised. I figured he really didn't expect to see me again. — I was about to leave and I had to fix that problem, but ... Did you say you were coming for the job?

—Yes— I replied dryly. — Anything is good for me, as long as I can work only in the mornings or on weekends — I looked in my bag and handed him my resume, which he took, arching his eyebrow when reading it — What?

— Do you study Plastic Arts?

— Yes, do you have a problem with that? —I was then prepared to respond to any sarcastic comment about it. I was already an expert in answering them because, whenever I mentioned it, there was always someone to make fun of what I was studying. To my surprise, Levi's expression didn't seem mocking or condescending.

— Not at all - he returned my resume and then sat behind his desk -—Good to know. —He was silent for a few seconds — You see, at the moment I don't really have a part-time vacancy as such, but ...

—I'll do anything —I interrupted. I sighed heavily, running a hand through my hair — If it wasn't urgent I wouldn't have come to ask you for a job.

  
Levi looked at me silently and I could tell that he was thinking very seriously about my words. If he said no to me, then I was doomed to go back to my parents' house and live by their rules. Finally, he sighed.

—I have a job available, but I know you won't like it —he said. I was even willing to clean the bathrooms in the building with a toothbrush. —Recently my ... Assistant — he cleared his throat — She resigned and I have had my secretary doing work for two. —Something told me that there was something cloudy after the resignation of the aforementioned. I opened my mouth to reject it, but thought better of it. I really didn't want anything to do with Levi and the last thing I needed was to see his face every day. Even less to be his assistant. — I know that when I told you that I could give you a job I promised you that it would have nothing to do with me, but for now I cannot offer you anything else.

I didn't say anything, at least not at the time. I thought about my options. What would be stronger? My pride? My goals? My head started to ache. I then thought about what awaited me if I refused. I would have to go home and listen to the "I told you so" speech from my parents, who would still pressure me to study something "profitable" and thus enter the family business. I would be miserable, depressed and medicated again ...

— I can only work in the mornings. I take classes in the afternoon and evening — I murmured — On the weekends I'm free all day. — I looked at Levi seriously — I don't want you to get the wrong ideas. I've only accepted this because I need it until I graduate, not for anything else. Outside of work hours I don't want to talk to you or see you or listen to you and when I'm working I want us to talk to each other just for that. Nothing else. Is it clear?

Levi seemed puzzled by my words, but in the end he nodded and extended his hand, which I took with some caution.

— Done deal. When can you start?

— Immediately.

***

— I won't have a desk? —I asked, raising an eyebrow. Levi was giving me a very rushed little tour of the company, although he was not delving into anything and seemed to want to do it as quickly as possible. He shook his head, reaching into his trouser pocket until he pulled out his keys, with which he opened one of the filing cabinets in his office.

— You don't need one. You will work in my office. —he explained, stepping aside, letting me see a drawer full of folders separated by color, date and name. — All these are the projects that we carry out in the company this year. The largest are blue and the smallest are yellow. They are all equally important, so I recommend that you familiarize yourself with the names of each. — It didn't seem complicated at all, but still he wasn't very encouraging.

  
I wasn't cut out for office work. Just thinking about being locked in a cubicle, with my ass full of hemorrhoids and my eyes destroyed from looking at excel sheets all day caused me terror and anguish. I tried to cheer myself up thinking that I would only do it for a short time, until I could save up and quit. Six months maximum, I thought.

— So I have to be behind you like a lap dog, right? —I blurted out, running my finger over the folders, feeling their plasticized texture. —Offer you coffee, be your doorkeeper and your personal agenda ...— I figured I would also have to face his womanizing nature. For a moment I thought about the number of women who would have passed through his office. Perhaps his previous assistant to him was also his victim. I imagined it:

"Cancel my 5 o'clock appointment" he would say as a poor deceived woman like me entered his office, cajoled by his charms. And I would have to wait outside, listening to them, feeling so sorry for that naive woman...

—You won't be a lap dog — he said, raising an eyebrow, as if what I was saying offended him in some way. —Nor my personal agenda or my maid or any of the stereotypes that you may saw some movie — he explained. — As my assistant you will do that: assist me. You will help me with the projects I have underway, you will give me your point of view and you will accompany me to important meetings. Your job is to step up.

I narrowed my eyes, not very impressed. I reconsidered my decision to have accepted the job, as it definitely didn't seem to have anything to do with what I would have thought. Although good, working serving coffee or making hamburgers didn't have much to do with art either. At least being going anywhere with an architect would give me a slight closeness to art. I sighed.

— Fine.

— Excellent. Now ... — he walked up toward his desk and typed something on his computer quickly. I heard the sound of a printer in the distance. Levi sat behind his desk, watching me silently. A few seconds later, his secretary peaked through the door. —It's okay, Mina. You don't have to go pick those copies up That's no longer your job. — He told her and she was a little doubtful — Don't worry. My assistant can go get them.

I looked at him, dumbfounded. I had a strong urge to punch him in the face, to grab the paperweight on his desk and throw it at his head. Levi held my gaze, expressing nothing but utter seriousness.

—You said I wouldn't be your maid — I muttered through my teeth, anger starting to boil in my blood.

— Yes, I said so. — He replied — But I also said that your job is to assist me. So I need you to go get those copies ... After all, it's your contract. — he shrugged — Oh, and you may have a couple of problems with the printer. It's broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is filled with lil bitches tbh  
> anyways, enjoy.


	6. Broken Heel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the dumbest fanfic i've ever written and i love it so much, sorry for keep you waiting for so long, i had a really bad writer's block so... yeah. i'm sorry.

Things were much better than I would have expected. If I ignored Erin's obvious dislike for me, she was doing a good job. Even though she never made coffee the way I told her, nor did she fully respect the order that I had imposed on her, it was remarkable that she tried hard enough not to have to deal with me more than necessary. It was admirable that she had managed to communicate with me without speaking to me, leaving post-its everywhere on my desk, on the documents she printed and even on the cup where I had coffee. Once she even managed to get Hanji to leave a meeting exclusively to inform me that she had run out of ink on the printer she was using. I must admit that because of the latter I seriously thought about talking to her about it, but Hanji told me that there was no problem and that she was actually the one who had suggested it in the first place.

—You were right to hire her — Hanji told me, peeling off one of the little notes from my desk—. I think I understand why you were drawn to her in the first place.  
—It's not mutual —I answered, mentally reviewing if there was anything else left to review before ending the day—. And you should stop giving in to everything she asks of you. She is my assistant but can't give you orders —before she could say anything else, Erin herself entered my office unannounced, as was her custom. I had asked her more than once that she had to knock before entering but she… She seemed unwilling to listen to me.  
—Good afternoon, miss Hanji — she greeted, with a friendly smile, but the gesture disappeared when her eyes fell on me, returning to the serious expression that seemed to be the only one she had in store for me.  
She walked over to my desk and placed a pile of papers on it with a recognizable note taped to the one on top of the pile.  
—That's all —she said dryly and turned to go.  
—Erin — I called out to her and managed to hear an exasperated sigh from her part before turning to look at me—. I need you to come with me to a meeting with a couple of contractors tomorrow. I think you already have some experience with this note taking business... and I want you to know them because you are going to start dealing with them frequently.

I'm not going to lie. I was beginning to have a certain conflict within me regarding her attitude. I knew and understood that she was upset with me but… could it really last that long? I have to admit that I am patient but, like everyone else, I have a certain limit. And it was a limit that could be crossed very easily, no matter how spellbound I was by her. She pursed her lips and finally nodded once before leaving my office.  
I finally heard Hanji chuckling.  
It was the last thing I needed.

***

We were five minutes late. I asked Mina if Erin had arrived or not, or if she had told her that she would be late, but she didn't know anything about it. Perhaps I could allow her to mess with my time, but already making others lose theirs was a limit that I would not allow her to cross.  
I was about to call her when she stormed through the door, agitated with her cheeks flushed. She staggered back to where I was.

—The elevator…—she gasped—. The elevator is… out of order… —She leaned in slightly, trying to catch her breath. I turned to see Mina, who shrugged but she picked up the phone anyway when I asked her to call maintenance.

Although I would have liked to wait for her to calm down, we were already running late and I asked her to hurry up. I tried not to make a gesture when she let out a groan at the knowledge that she would have to go down the same stairs that she had to climb to get there.  
Once in my car, I noticed the main problem with her wardrobe choice.

—Are you wearing heels? —I asked. She looked at me and shrugged.  
—You said it was an important meeting, I figured I had to wear something formal —she replied, as if it were obvious. And it would be, of course, but the thing was that it was not exactly a formal meeting. Then I saw her eyes scan me and stop at the work boots I was wearing, the jeans and the dark shirt.  
—Meetings with contractors are held at construction sites — I commented and could see her turn red with embarrassment again… or anger?  
—Why didn't you tell me?!  
—You didn't ask me, I thought you knew, you scheduled it yourself!  
She raised a finger, closing her eyes, in a gesture to silence me. I noticed that she was biting her lip, perhaps to channel her annoyance. I kept driving in silence for a couple of minutes.  
—It's fine. No problem. I can handle this —she said softly, leaning back in the seat, placing her hands on her legs.

I decided not to say anything more about it. I didn't want to put any more pressure on her, even though I was quite concerned that she would show up on a construction site like she was meeting the CEO of a company on Wall Street. I'd have to be very aware of her ... with great discretion, of course.

When arriving at the place the first problem was the evident lack of a stable floor to walk in heels. Even though I offered her my arm on several occasions so that she could hold on, Erin declined every one of my offers and tried to walk as upright as possible, trying to keep her balance. I couldn't just stare at her, so I just focused on the meeting and the conversation with both contractors. They both looked at Erin slightly confused and I just smiled, commenting that we had more meetings pending for the rest of the day.

Luckily for us, the conversation happened at one point, so there were no more incidents and Erin was able to take notes without much trouble.  
I thought that everything would go smoothly and that my concerns regarding Erin's heels would be nothing more than that: unfounded concerns.  
The meeting ended and as we said goodbye, I told Erin that she could go ahead and wait for me in the car so she could drive her to her house (or as close as she would let me drive her).

As soon as I turned from her, I heard a small crash, a gasp and a "watch out!" of one of the construction workers.

When I turned around, Erin was on the ground, surrounded by a couple of workers trying to help her up, without success. I quickly approached her and noticed immediately that her right ankle was swollen and her heel had been broken.

—Are you okay? —I asked and she nodded, though she winced—. Can you get up? —she tried, but I managed to catch her before she fell again. I felt like she wanted to reject my contact at first, but she must have given in simply because the pain was enough to beat her stubbornness.

I lifted her up as gently as I could, putting her arm around my shoulders and holding her tightly around her waist so she could walk with a limp.  
We hadn't been this close since… Well, I don't think there is a need to mention it. I didn't even think about it at the time, as I was genuinely worried.  
When I was finally able to help her into the passenger seat, I was able to check her ankle more closely. Her ankle was starting to bruise, a sign that it was not a simple sprain.

—I'll take you to the hospital.  
—I'm fine— she muttered, trying to pry her leg out of my hands, then letting out a groan of pain. I sighed, exasperated.  
—Listen, Erin, I know the last thing you want is to spend more time with me than necessary but I have to get you to the hospital. It's my responsibility as your boss —I said firmly and she frowned. —Nothing will happen to you if you accept my help.  
—I don't want your help!— she exclaimed.  
—Stop being a brat!— I replied, without thinking. It was the first time I had raised my voice to her like that and I felt a kind of relief in doing so—. I have tolerated your behavior long enough. You are no longer a girl, you cannot continue to behave like one when you don't like someone. Grow up and let me help you.

She was silent, as if she couldn't believe what I just told her. Truth be told, I didn't quite believe it either, but I still held my position. I couldn't continue to be gentle with her if it caused her to behave as she pleased.

  
I closed the door and got in the car, driving towards the hospital.


	7. Casted Ankle

It was humiliating. I couldn't think of anything worst than being trapped in the ER with Levi, waiting for some doctor he seemed to know. I didn't even wanted to look at him and kept my eyes fixed on the wall. We were silent the whole way to the hospital and his words were infuriating to me. He was telling me to grow up? What a cynical, piece of lying shit, I just wanted to kick him in the...

—Hi, Levi —a female voice made me turn my head. The doctor was standing in front of us, with a kind smile on her face. She was tall, slim and could be on the cover of any high fashion magazine. She noticed me and extended her hand —. Hello. I'm Nanaba... what's the problem?

—It seems like she broke her-

—I can talk by myself, thank you! —I interrupted him and I saw him roll his eyes —. I just twisted my ankle. It's not that serious, really. If you could give me some painkillers would be enough.

—It's not just a twisted ankle, look at how damn purple that is!

—Okay, I'm the doctor here, I'll be the one taking a look —Nanaba asked me to show her my leg and I couldn't help but wince when she touched my bruised ankle. It was really swollen —. Hmm... Let me see if we can work some x-rays for you, okay? Stay here — she wrote something on her board and then walked away.

—I told you it wasn't okay —I heard him mumble.

—Um... Can you leave, please? — I folded my arms over my chest —You brought me to the hospital, I don't need you anymore, please leave.

—I can't just leave you here. Who's gonna take you home at his hour? Hm? — That... was a fair point. I could call Mikasa or April but both of them were busy at this time. I thought about asking for a taxi but the hospital was kind of far away from my apartment. I didn't even had enough money to pay for this stupid hospital visit. I sighed.

—Fine. But I won't talk to you anymore.

—Whatever —he said, taking out his phone and started to tap furiously on the screen, eventually standing up to pace around, making phone calls and, in general, being a busy man. 

I looked around the room. It was kind of chaotic and I've never seen that much people running around in my life. Doctors and nurses walked by like fireballs, attending one patient after the other. I wasn't a priority, of course. I was just some dumbass with a twisted ankle. This kept my attention for about 5 minutes and then I decided I needed my phone, to kill time, but my purse was nowhere to be seen. Did I really left it on Levi's car? I groaned internally. What could I do to pass time? I tried to fix my attention in something but I wasn't as close as I wanted to other patients to gossip about their reasons to be there and not a single nurse stopped by to ask me how I was feeling. A little bit of small talk was very much needed but the only person I knew was the last person I would talk to...And speaking of the devil, where was he? One moment he was talking to someone on the phone and the next he just disappeared from my sight!

I frowned and found myself turning my head every time I saw someone walking towards me, thinking it was him.

I really don't know how much time passed by but by then, I was bored to death.

—Sorry for keeping you waiting —Nanaba's voice got me out of my little game of counting the tiles on the floor —Where's Levi? —I shrugged and she sighed —Well, let's get those x-rays for you. 

***

—Luckily for you, your ankle is not broken —she said, showing me the x-ray but I didn't noticed anything out of place. If anything, it was kind of weird to see my foot like that. To be honest, I was waiting to see something a little bit more dramatic —It's just sprained but still, I'll cast it so it heals faster, alright? —I nodded and she started to gather what she needed. She was quiet and chill. By that time, I just craved some human interaction.

—So... you and Levi know each other —I said out loud.

—Yes. We've been friends for a long time now... —she seemed concentrated —Does this hurt? —I shook my head —Since we were on high school, actually. What about you?

—What?

—How did you two meet? I know for a fact that he wouldn't've minded bringing you here if you were just an acquaintance of his.

—Oh, uhm... Well —I felt nervous all of a sudden. I was really ashamed of that story to be honest —I'm his assistant —I said —I started working for him a few weeks ago.

—Really? —she raised her eyebrows, making an impressed gesture. I was sure she didn't expected that kind of answer from me but I wasn't going to spill my whole story with her, much less if she was a close friend of his... Oh god, and what if she knew his wife? That thought made me nervous.

—I mean, it's not that special, like... I guess that since this happened while we were at work he decided to bring me here, you know, to avoid an inconvenience... We're really not that close. We're not close at all —I said, trying to sound as convincing as possible. I didn't want to create a misunderstanding that she could tell Levi's poor wife —It's just a part time job, like... Just until I can find something else.

She looked at me in silence, just for a few seconds. Just enough to make me feel anxious. I knew that she didn't believed me. Why the hell did I accepted to come here? And most of all, why would Levi be so cynical to ask to a friend to help me? Was he stupid?

—I see —was the only thing she said, before finishing to cast my ankle. Nanaba gave me some instructions about it and that I should keep it on for at least two weeks —I'll write you a note so you can tell Levi you can't be walking around, much less in heels —I nodded, in silence and she showed me the way out, helping me to walk. When we came back to the ER, there was Levi again, with a plastic bag on his hand. He walked towards us —We're all done —she said to him. I thanked her and, against my will, I accepted Levi's arm as support. Nanaba looked at us and I wanted to die. I was sure that she was going to talk about this... —Go easy on her, will you? Take care, Erin, it was a pleasure to meet you!

***

Back in the car, we were still silent. I was embarrassed and I just wanted all of this to be over. The universe was clearly against me and this man was my personal punishment.

—Are you hungry? —he asked when we stopped at a red light. He was driving me to the bus stop nearest to my apartment. I ignored his question and saw him out of the corner of my eye to shuffle a little to reach something in the backseat: the plastic bag. He placed it over the armrest and, at first, I didn't even looked at it but my stomach started to rumble, so I took a quick peek inside: there was a juice box, a bottle of water, a can of soda, various kinds of cookies, twinkies, candies and chocolates —I... I just wasn't sure what to get you, so I just bought one of each.

—...Thanks —I murmured, choosing a pack of oreos and the juice box. I started to eat in silence. He seemed satisfied with that.

There were a few minutes of silent between us.

—I'm not married —he said, suddenly, breaking the silence —I mean... I was married but I got divorced about six months ago.

—I don't want to talk about that.

—But I do —he sighed. I was trapped inside that car and I wasn't ready to hear his lies. Not anymore. I looked at the window —. I'm sorry for what happened that night. I should've told you from the first moment but... —he made a pause —I was having a nice time with you. And honestly the last thing I wanted to talk about was my depressing failed marriage. I know that the ring was very misleading but it doesn't mean anything. Not anymore.

—Yeah, sure.

—Can you please look at me? —I could feel his eyes on me, but still, I resisted — Erin, I like you. I've liked you since I saw you that night at the bar. I don't... I don't want you to hate me for something that's not true. At least, if you want to hate me, do it because something I really did —he tried to reach for one of my hands but I didn't let him. He was sounding just like my father and I'd had enough of that bullshit.

—Stop the car. I want to get out —I said, looking for my phone in my purse. I had a knot in my throat.

—Why won't you listen to me?

—I said stop the car.

—I want to talk about what happened!

—But I don't! —I screamed —I don't want to hear any more of your lies, you heard me? I'm not just...some stupid twenty-something girl that you can fool! —I finally looked at him —I've had enough of men like you, thinking they can just... come in and out of my life, thinking they can fix it with nice gestures. Do you really think I'm that stupid and naive? —The anger was building up, getting bigger and bigger —I'm not a kid anymore, just accept you're a cheating asshole and take the responsibility for once in your life, _dad! —_ I shut my mouth immediately. Tears are now coming down my cheeks and I feel even more embarrassed than before. My ears were burning red by that moment.

—Erin...

—Let me out. I don't want to be here anymore. Let me out —he tried to speak again but I was done. I tried to force the lock, the handle, anything that could help me get out of that stupid car.

—She cheated on me! —he finally raised his voice —My ex-wife. She cheated on me because she wasn't in love with me anymore and she was afraid of telling me.

—That's...

—I'm not telling you this so you feel sorry for me —he interrupted —I just want you to listen to what I have to say —I kept quiet and he sighed again —I'm too old for that playboy shit. When I married her, I thought It would last forever because that's why you marry someone, isn't it? Because you love each other and want to spend time together and shit... And I thought we were like that —he seemed kind of ashamed of what he was saying —. I won't say that I was a saint with her. At that moment I was just too involved in my job and I didn't paid her enough attention. That doesn't justify what she did but... I get it, kind of. I did hate her for some time. She broke my heart and my confidence and our promise... And for some time I had the hope for us to fix that. That's why I couldn't get rid of that damn ring. It meant something to me, even if wasn't a token of love anymore. When time passed by I just forgot to take it off and I did that night for the first time. And I met you and it was... Like a sign for me. A sign to move on and have another chance —he shrugged —I know I fucked up by not telling you. I'm sorry for that. I really am. I just want to know you and let you know me.

I couldn't say that I totally believed him... But he didn't sound condescending either. I saw some sadness in his eyes along whit some hope in his words. Something inside of me was relieved that he wasn't a cheater but still... I couldn't just trust him like that. I bit my lip.

—I...—I paused, not knowing what to say exactly —I don't know. I just... I'm not ready to be disappointed again —I mumbled and my words seemed to crush him a little bit. I dried my cheeks with my sleeve —We can...take it slowly. And start again.

—That sounds fair enough for me.

—You can turn left here —I said.

—But this is the bus stop were you told me to leave you.

—If... we're really going to build confidence between us I guess the bare minimum for you is to help me get home safe. I don't want to go back to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at them, they're having an *adult conversation*


End file.
